Live for Me
by Fushiko
Summary: A lost Tsukishima finds himself captured by a group of criminals, lead by a very crazed Hachimenroppi. As Tsuki spends his days as a captive of Roppi, With a tense first meeting, He soon finds out that there's more to the raven than rage and lust Warning: Yaoi/boyxboy! Trigger warning for later chapters. (TsukishimaxHachimenroppi)
1. Prologue

An abrupt gurgling sound startled the red-eyed boy and he unconsciously jumped in surprise. "Uwaaah... If I knew I was going to get lost, I would have brought some snacks."

Tsukishima sighed and rubbed his neglected stomach. _'I hope no one heard that'. _The boy thought with embarrassment tinting his cheeks. Lifting his gaze from his stomach, he frowned at the sight before him. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Oh no… another dead end?" Tsukishima was lost. Again.

Tsugaru had told him to come back home before it got too dark. But somewhere along the line he had taken a wrong turn... or maybe seven and was currently standing at the dead end of an alley. Unfortunately for the scarved male, he couldn't seem to recall how, exactly, he ended up here nor the way he came.

Nervously pushing up his glasses, the blond turned his head from side to side, looking for anything even slightly familiar. All he could see were rows upon rows of faded and rusting shipping containers that obscured his sight of anything else.

A slight breeze caressed his skin and played with the ends of his white scarf, all the while dishevelling the boy's golden locks. Tsuki lifted his head to the sky and let his senses take over. The lingering scent of the ocean breeze hung in the air and the cries of seagulls rung in his ears. The scarce but distinct sound of cargo ships arriving at the docks could be heard in the distance. '_I must be somewhere near the harbor_,' Tsukishima concluded.

"Tsugaru-nii's going to scold me again..." He said in dismay. He had no idea of how to navigate out of the labyrinth of shipping crates and absolutely no way to contact for help.

The autumn sun had already begun to set and slowly the light was receding, casting his surroundings in darkness. There was an ominous air about this place that gave Tsukishima the creeps. He had to get home soon or he would worry his brothers. He decided to search for someone to take pity on him. Though, there wasn't anyone in sight, so he began to aimlessly wander. The carnelian-eyed male headed back the way he came. Or thought he came, he wasn't quite sure at this point...

It seemed like he had been walking for hours, but this maze never seemed to end. Everything looked the same so it was as if he was walking in circles. The blond soon found himself in a clearing with a few buildings, crates, and shipping containersscattered haphazardly about.

The biggest of the structures was a large warehouse. It looked as old as could be. _'maybe older than my grandpa.' _He giggled at the thought_. _The maze ofshipping containersthat surrounded the clearing reminded him of a fortress that kept enemies out.

Nearing the storehouse, Tsukishima felt a weight lift from his shoulders when he spotted two figures exiting the entrance of the seemingly _vacant building_. A wave of relief washed over the boy and his carnelian eyes pricked with tears of joy. The bespectacled male started towards the two men, waving his arms frantically. '_ Surely these men would be kind enough to get me out of this creepy place!'_

"Excuse me-!" Tsuki soon cut himself off as he noticed what the two men were carrying. Guns. Really big guns. His heart skipped a beat at the sight he knew he wasn't meant to see. A spark of fear and anxiety shot through his system, causing his heartbeat to pick up pace.

Tsukishima quickly darted behind a conveniently placed forklift before he could be seen. Tugging at the scarf wound around his neck, Tsuki breathed raggedly, eyes wide with fear. What was going on? _'I only wandered in here for help, not to get shot into swiss cheese!'_

Those men were big-well, one of them at least-and scary, and by the looks of it, they probably weren't very friendly either. What would they do to him if they caught him? He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. No, he shouldn't be thinking such things. He needed to find a way out to escape his bad situation.

"Ne ne Kabe-kun, didja hear that?" The smaller of the two males asked, nudging his large gun in the direction Tsuki was hiding.

"Yeah," The taller one gave a curt nod andraised his gun as he scanned their surrounding_s. _"lets search the area_._"And with that the two men dispersed.

The blond had to move. Now! Without a second thought_,_ Tsukishima dashed to another hiding spot behind a cluster of crates. Tsuki whipped his head around, fervently looking for an opening to escape_. 'There!' _ he shouted inwardly as he spotted an alley leading back into the labyrinthof containers_. _He bolted back into the intricacy of metal containers in hopes of escaping.

He ran as fast as he could, weaving through the small passages without giving much thought to where he was headed. '_Calling this place a maze was an understatement!'. _The blond thought as he rounded another corner. The boy skidded to a stop when he saw light at the end of the dank passage. His face fell as he recognized the scenery ahead of him. He was right back at the clearing.

The sound of thundering footsteps ricochet off the metal walls surrounding him. It was alarmingly close. Tsukishima didn't dare look back. His heart pounded in his chest. The only way to go was straight forward, back into the clearing. But tsuki shook his head refusing to go back there. He was becoming more and more desperate and frantic, just like a cornered animal.

The boy slumped breathlessly against the side of a shipping container in the midst of a crossroad. His blond locks stuck to his damp forehead and glasses slightly fogging around the rims. They couldn't have followed him into the maze, and even if they did, this place was neverending. No way they'd be able to find him in here… Right?

In the distance Tsuki heard footsteps advancing towards him from behind. Tsuki pressed up against the wall and his body suddenly froze. His heart thundered in his chest so loud he thought his pursuers might hear.

_Run. Run. Run!_

His mind kept shouting that same word, but his muscles wouldn't respond. One of the men appeared directly to the left of him and he slapped a hand over his mouth to suppress a yelp. Just barely in time he smothered the sound from escaping.

The distance between them was little more than an arms length. As he watched the man intently, Tsuki couldn't help but notice the mans bright shock of blond hair.

The other blond walked at a slow, almost leisurely pace, yet each step cautious. He hesitated right in the middle of the crossroads. Tsuki didn't so much as breathe, frozen stiff as a statue.

All the male had to do was turn his head a few inches to the left and he would be seen. Seconds tick by like days, and without warning, he continues on, passing the scarved boy. He exhales deeply, releasing the breath that he had been holding. Tsuki waited a few beats after realizing his body decided that now was the time to run.

Taking a step back, Tsuki quickly spun around on his heels ready to dart out of the nearest exit. He was stopped short when he slammed face first into what felt like a wall with an audible _'oof!'. _The blond rubbed his nose and blinked rapidly in bewilderment._ 'There couldn't have been a wall there, right?'_ Looking up Tsuki soon gathered it was not a wall but the one very large man with a gun.

"Where do you think you're going_, pretty boy_?" The wall_-_like man gave a malicious smirk before grabbing Tsukishima by his arm and jerking him upright, earning him a pained cry from the scarved male.

"O-Ow..." Tsuki whimpered, "Pl-please let me go! I wont tell, I swear!" The man ignored his pleas and continued to drag him towards the warehouse. Fear overtook the blond and he was reduced to shrieking and sobbing like a child. He was scared. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He had to get away! '_They're going to hurt me!'_ The blond thought frantically.

Tsuki began to kick and writhe_. _Using all the fear induced strength he could muster, he pried the large mans hand off his arm. With tears in his eyes Tsuki began to blindly swipe at his face. There was an audible crunch as Tsukishima's fist connected with the man's face, no doubt he broke something. The man fell to the ground and howled in pain. Tsuki took no time in quickly doubling back the way he assumed he came, when suddenly he was faced with the barrel of the smaller of the two males gun.

"Now why'd you have to do that Megane-kun?" The shorter blond said with a crooked smile as he tilted his head to the side, eyes glinting dangerously.

Tsuki could hear the larger man shuffle off the ground and approach him from behind. He tackled and threw Tsukidown with an enraged growl. When he collided with the ground, all the air fled from his lungs from the mouth was agape_, _opening and closing like a fish out of water, struggling and gasping for air.

Before he could react, the wall like man grabbed Tsuki by the back of his skull and aggressively slammed his face into the ground. "Fuck! That hurt you little shit!"

"Ooh~ he got you good, didn't he Kabe-kun?~" Theblond with goldenrod eyes and white jacket teased. 'Kabe-kun' shot the other male a murderous glare. A trickle of blood randown his chin from his busted lip.

"Shut the hell up Linda!" He spat back. A bruise had already begun forming on his cheek and his nose crooked and bent awkwardly. With his grip tightening on the back of Tsuki's head, grinding his face deeper into the ground. Tsuki could feel the gravel under him scraping against the porcelain skin of his face, leaving scratch marks all over."You're lucky I don't fucking kill you right now…"

The world spun and Tsukis skull throbbed. Tsuki felt himself being tugged up from the gravel by his hair. He winced at the sudden pull on his scalp. He was still a bit dazed and it took him a few seconds to register what was going on. Kabe-kun roughly lifted Tsukishima by the head onto his feet to look into his tear soaked carnelian orbs. He gave a scary grin, satisfied with his work. Kabe forcefully turned Tsuki towards whom he could only assume as Linda.

_" _Nighty-night, Megane-kun~" Linda said in a singsong tone, raising the barrel of his gun above his shoulder. The butt of the gun collided with Tsukishima's face, making the boy pass out from the force. Tsuki's limp body fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. And with that complete and utter darkness encroached upon him.

* * *

Tsukishima woke to muffled voices.

"-What am I supposed to do with _this_?" Adark haired man in a red-fur trimmed jacket said, very uninterested in what '_this' _was.

"Well, for your information, _Roppi-chan~," _the raven haired males eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "We found this lil' cutie spying on us outside." Linda said pushing a half conscious Tsuki on his side with his foot. His hands were bound behind his back by cold metal cuffs, making his movement short lived. "He was quite a handful for us, as you can see.." He gestured toward Kabe-kun's already black and blue face. The man called 'Roppi-chan' halted in filing his nails to give a glance at Kabe.

There was a short pause as the man with the red-fur trimmed jacket processed this all.

"I'll Interrogate him then." The raven said giving a dismissive wave to the two men, as if they weren't worth any more of his time.

Finally recovering from his dazed state, Tsukishima gave out a pathetic moan. Pain flowered from his temple to his scraped cheeks, not to mention his achy body. Roppi perked at the noise that rose from the blond boys lips. The raven haired male slowly stood up off the wooden box he had been perched on. His feet hit the cold concrete with a small tap of his shoes.

Tsuki lifted his head to face the lithe raven advancing towards him. Carmine eyes met his as Roppi approached, towering over Tsukishima as he kneeled down to meet his gaze. "What's your name?"

Tsukishima shrinked into himself, too afraid to answer the males question. This did not go unnoticed by Roppi as he lifted his chin upwards.

"Hachimenroppi. Now tell me your's." Tsuki nodded before averting his eyes from Hachimenroppi's indifferent stare to the floor.

"He-heiwajima… Ts-tsuki.. Tsukishima."

* * *

Author's note 1: Hi-hi, this be Fushiko, this is also my first ever fanfiction! I wrote it with my friend Mahou-ShibaInu, This is her first time writing a fanfic as well! This story was originally a dream I had and I wanted to bring it to reality, cuz it was quite a beautiful dream~. We worked hard on this together, spent many nights not sleeping and day turning into night writing this. But we don't really have lives so it was all good. We hope some people like it~. Fav/Follows/Reviews and even constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks super much for reading. ~(# ₃ #)~

Author's note 2: Yo! Mahou-ShibaInu here! Welp there's not much else I can say that Fushiko hasn't already said but if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to shut-ins like us. QwQ. Anyway, there's always room to improve so your input whether positive or not is helpful to us~! We both look forward to continue working together, writing more chapters and sharing them with the world! Have a nice day/night/etc. and again, thank you. ¥( -3- )¥


	2. Chapter 1: Play Time

"Hei-heiwajima… Ts-tsuki.. Tsukishima."

He stuttered before bringing his tear filled carnelian eyes to meet Roppi's equally red ones. His cherry red orbs searched in those eyes that revealed nothing. For what, he wasn't sure, but still he held his gaze for as long as he could. The man clad in the red fur-trimmed jacket stood from his kneeling position and began to walk away from the grimy blubbering mess on the floor. The room was silent as the three men in the cavernous insides of the warehouse waited for his next course of action.

Even if Hachimenroppi's physical being was standing amongst the three, his mind was elsewhere. Presently, there were more pressing matters circulating in Roppi's mind that required his undivided attention. Prior to now, he had been diligently drawing up plans for his group's next attack, when he had been interrupted by his subordinates in need of his _"guidance"_ as Linda called it. He didn't have time in his busy schedule to babysit random -and unwanted if he might add- visitors who came unannounced, but they had insisted that he come resolve this problem.

As he mulled over these suspicious happenings, he felt the urge to distance himself from the scene splayed before him. Something about this situation was off, he could feel it in the air around him. Something definitely wasn't right. But whatever it was, like the male on the floor, it was unwelcomed. For now he would ignore the dread in his stomach brought on by the newly acquired captive and resume to his duties. Unfortunately for him, he would have to deal with him eventually.

'_Why can't they deal with such a simple task on their own? Can those idiots not think logically or even function properly without my say so? Useless!_'

The raven cursed his lackeys in his head for dragging in such bad luck in the form of a man; and drawing so close to the upcoming project too! This would not go without its consequences and it would come back and bite him in the ass later, he was sure of it. _N spite of that, _maybe the male could be useful in some way?

Looking at said male, it was hard to imagine. All he had done at this point was look pathetic, but maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Seeing as how they detained their little pest, he was in no hurry to address it as of now. The kid and his suspicious appearance at the warehouse could wait. He mused over how someone such as the male on the floor could have possibly found himself in such a position- in more ways than one.

The raven furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. From what he had been briefed, the stranger was suspiciously loitering around the area for unknown purposes. Though, one thing was clear, he needed to be dealt with; by _him_ of course. The kid could have some kind of useful or at the least interesting information in that head of his that he could draw out and exploit. And when the blond's information had no use for him, they could just get rid of him.

"Roppi-san~~ what should we do with him now?" His two subordinates eyed him expectantly. As loyal servants would, they waited for his instructions, eyes glued to him. There was a pause as the man pondered this before he finally spoke.

"Put him in storage room six for now." The raven said in a monotone voice.

"Got it~!" The blond in the white leather jacket saluted with a teasing smirk plastered on his face. "But hey-hey what about Kabe-kun? Outside he got his ass handed to him by-"

"Just do your damn job, Linda," The red-eyed male coldly snapped at him and turned his attentions toward the other man with the broken face. "and Kabe, go do something about your face, it's hard to look at you. How did you of all people get messed up that bad anyway? I would have thought that between the two of you, Linda would have been the one to get injured."

"Yes sir..." Kabe only nodded to him, reluctant to answer the other on how exactly he had been scuffed up so bad, his pride wouldn't allow it. The wall-like man silently lumbered off to go treat his injuries _after_ _being _dismissed as the raven turned his attentions elsewhere.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my work, which you obviously don't have enough of if you come to bother me about something like this." Roppi said with a sharp glare set in his eyes, threatening words directed at the blond in the white jeans who hesitated at his words. Eyes widened in surprise, his small mouth clamping shut and for once the blond was quiet. His grim face turned to a dark smirk when he saw that expression on the smaller blond males features. Even if it was something as simple as dishing out more work, he felt good to hold some sort of leverage over him.

_See as how _t_his little gathering had begun t_o disperse, Roppi turned to _take his _leave and return to his earlier obligations. _Now there was no more reason for him to stay any longer than what was expected of him. _The heavy silence was interrupted by the momentarily forgotten bespectacled male still on the floor. He attempted to raise his eye line to the receding raven just out of his reach. He had to say something, anything, before he lost this chance, seeing as it was unlikely for him to get another try at begging for mercy. If he even lived that long.

"Pl-please..." The male choked out desperately only to trail off when no other words came to him. Roppi glanced over his shoulder halfheartedly_, casting an eye _down at the hiccuping blond angling himself to meet his gaze. He narrowed his eyes at the man_ preventing him from leaving_. Humans really were annoying.

"Please don't hurt me." Tsuki begged, tears trailing down his scraped-raw cheeks. The male was a pathetic sight. The wet fluid ran in rivers, creating streaks through the dirt and gravel that caked his cheeks. His thin-rimmed glasses that awkwardly balanced on his face were cracked in one lense. A small fracture could be seen, only spanning the upper right corner, but still damaged none the less. He tried to sit upright in his uncomfortable slumped position but failed miserably in the process to crumble face first into the chilling concrete of the warehouse floor.

Another wave of tears pricked his eyes as his forehead rubbed against the cold floor. It was frustrating; being in such a degrading position made Tsuki want to crawl in a hole and die. Under the stares of his captors he felt smaller and weak, and especially defenseless. He wished they would stop looking at him with such pity and disgust, but his thoughts were not granted. The two pairs of eyes continued to bore into him. He couldn't blame them though, even he knew he looked pathetic.

The crouching figure next to Roppi's blond subordinate groveled on the floor like a beaten animal cowering under its attackers hand. The male curled into himself as grossing sobs filled the large room. Just looking at him annoyed Roppi. The raven felt anything but sympathetic towards the abused captive, in fact he found the weakness in the other to be rather repulsive.

'_Pitiful...' _Roppi thought and turned away with his face contorted in disgust. He didn't want to have to look at this filth anymore.

Tsuki couldn't help but cry out once more to the man who turned his back to him. It was as if he was dismissing his men to dispose of the trash that had contaminated him just by laying his eyes on Tsuki. He was anxious and terrified of not knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't worry~!" A bubbling voice came from behind him. He craned his head in the direction of the other, smaller, blond. Linda attempted to give a reassuring smile as if trying to cheer up a small child, though the male on the ground was far from it. His small gesture did the exact opposite that Linda had intended when he saw Tsuki scrunch his face up in fear and scoot away from him. The tension in the air hadn't eased in the slightest.

"Roppi is just gonna ask you some questions, that's all." Linda assured. His words only made Tsukishima's concerns rise and he wasn't sure if he should confide in the boy or not. For now he just ignored the other blond and turned his face away. Despite that, footsteps approached him. He didn't _have_ to guess who it was since Linda and him were the only ones left in the expansive warehouse.

The blond snaked his arms under the other's armpits and pulled upwards in an futile attempt to lift the male to his feet. Linda had a bit of trouble heaving the taller male up. No matter how much he struggled he didn't budge an inch! The guy was at least three times taller than him, but still rather skinny, so it shouldn't have been a problem.

'_Even if he's skinny, he's heavy as hell!_' After many tries, the petrified Tsukishima was unceremoniously lifted up off the ground, stumbling to his feet.

"Damn, I'm like a shrimp compared to you, and fuck, what are you made of, lead?!" Linda joked in a slightly winded voice. To that, Tsuki voiced no response. The other continued rambling anyway.

"Though I'm surprised you woke up so soon… I gotcha pretty good if I do say so myself, so you'd normally be out cold right now! Not to mention, I noticed you're pretty strong too- are you a superhero or something?"

"..."

"Fine, don't say anything then." Linda pouted and finally shutting up.

As soon as the scarved blond had regained his footing, he was herded into a long hall with doors lengthily spaced about on either side. Keeping his head bowed to his chest trying to hide in his scarf, he didn't resist as Linda pushed him to keep walking. Unconsciously, he noted that some of the doors were thick metal while others were just standard doors that you would see in a normal office. As to why they varied, Tsuki did not know, nor did he care to find out.

The dimly lit corridor was endless. He could barely see beyond himself or where he was going, resulting in him stumbling a few times. The farther they progressed down the passage, the darker it seemed to become. Echoes of their footsteps bounced off the walls as they continued on. Tsuki took to keeping his head down and stared at his shoes as he shuffled along. His mind began to mirror the blank and dim atmosphere surrounding him. Carnelian eyes had become swollen and irritated from all his crying, but he couldn't do anything about it with his wrists cuffed. The feeling was far from pleasant.

'_Am I really going to be questioned or am I walking to my death? How do I tell if they're lying? Am I safe?_'

These were the only questions that resonated inside his numbing mind. Coming to some sort of conclusion of these thoughts deemed fruitless, at every attempt to form an answer, his mind worked against him. Thoughts abruptly stopped and faded back into the fear induced silence of his consciousness. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't know.

Before he fully registered what was happening, Tsukishima felt a sharp tug on the cuffs binding his wrists, indicating him to halt. Tsuki blinked away the haze that clouded his mind and raised his head. No one had uttered a word along the way to the "room six" that his captors had spoken of, but now a large metal door loomed in front of the two. A small white number six was sloppily painted onto the door, so plain and unassuming to the naked eyes that you might miss it at a glance. A door; identical to the ones they passed earlier. But Tsukishima saw the scene differently. "Room six" wasn't a door, It was a silent monster waiting to swallow the blond males whole and lock its jaws tight. Never _would he see _the light of day again. He could never escape.

'_Its going to eat me,_'

Tsuki's heart began to race as the smaller male reached to open the dreaded door.

'_Please, don't open it!_'

His hand wrapped around the knob of the door and Tsuki grew even more anxious as the seconds ticked by. He imagined rows upon rows of jagged yellowed teeth that could easily tear through flesh, the cavernous mouth subtly beckoning it's prey to come inside. A rancid smell of rotting flesh crawled its way up the beast's throat and washed over him. The scent of the monsters decaying victims, the ones who had been deceived to enter the jaws of the beast, rose from the depths of its stomach. He wanted to look away, but Tsukishima's eyes were glued to the hand on the knob of the door.

The hand gradually twisted the knob and pushed. To Tsukishima's mild relief and surprise, Linda eased the door open to reveal a large room with cement walls and no windows. The room was bare, all but for a stainless steel table, two matching chairs and a closed black case. Nothing out of the ordinary, just an interrogation room. Not the bowels of some beast. A heavy exhale he hadn't known he was holding escaped him as he entered the plain "room six".

Inside the blank room, the atmosphere resembled that of the hallway: empty and void of life. By just standing inside made Tsuki uncomfortable. He could tell that the room had been neglected.

The corners of the room pocketed dirt and grime that had built up over a long period of time. Questionable rust colored stains painted the floor and speckled splatters contrasted with the cold grey of the walls. From what he saw, these people didn't seem to have cleanliness and upkeep as their highest priority. The composition of the other rooms they had passed along the way were likely the same as this, but could that also be said for the stains..?

Though, even if they looked the same, each of these rooms probably had different uses... '_What exactly goes on in these rooms..?_' He reluctantly questioned.

A wave of nausea washed over him as thoughts of what they might do to him flooded his mind as he stared at the stains scattered about the room. He felt smaller hands on his bound wrists, pushing him forward to the chair furthest from the door. Tsuki scuttled over to the chair taking a rushed seat, wanting to be as far away from Linda as he was allowed. His chair was cold to the touch and uncomfortable to sit in. The steel seat had no cushion and the icy feel pricked like needles deep into the warmth of his skin; the _sensation _lingered and ebbed. He had the urge to curl into a ball and shrink into himself and detach his mind from this reality he found himself in.

Linda gave the larger male one last glance before taking a deep inhale. "I wouldn't try anything _stupid_ if I were you. Roppi-san doesn't have much patience to begin with... so I wouldn't test it." Linda said with pity and what Tsuki perceived was concern in his voice.

Without another word, the blond exited the room. Closing the door with an echoing click and the jingle of keys, Tsuki was left alone in the cold and dreary space. Only his thoughts of what would come kept him company in the silence.

As Linda sauntered down the hallway, hands in his pockets, he hoped that the blond didn't get too cut up during his little session with Roppi. Speaking of the raven, Roppi was a force to be reckoned with and it was best to not get on his bad side. The blond shivered, as he knew that all too well.

It'd be a shame if that boy was damaged past recognition with such a pretty face...

And, truth be told, he really didn't want to clean up a gruesomely bloody mess, he inwardly admitted. He hated having to do the dirty jobs, especially alone. Did Roppi-san and the rest seriously expect him to do something like that? He wasn't their cleaning lady! This was not what he had agreed to do when he had joined.

Being polite and cleaning up after other people was not in Linda Masaomi's job description!

'_If there's a mess, I'll just make someone else clean it up~!'_ He concluded, skipping down the rest of the length of the hall humming to himself.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed as Tsuki sat in the dimly lit room awaiting for what he was sure to come. The chances of him escaping now were slim to none, and he knew it. So, the only other option was to obediently sit in the chair, stay quiet, and wait.

_Waiting_. That's what made Tsukishima most anxious.

Who were these people? The question gnawed at him while his imaginations ran wild. What were they even doing that was so dangerous? He hadn't seen much other than Linda and that 'Kabe-kun' leaving the warehouse he currently resided in. He wasn't doing anything to alarm or provoke them, he had just found himself lost.

'_They don't know that do they?_'

They thought he had seen whatever they were scheming. It must have been something important enough for them to go after him. He knew now that coming here was a very _very_ bad idea and that these people were not to be underestimated or messed with. They definitely wouldn't let him go back home at this point. He had seen too much. So what were they to do with him now? They wouldn't hesitate to kill him, if need be.

Would they kill him and dump his body in Tokyo bay? _'What was it called in the movies? "sleeping with the fishes"..?'_ Tsuki bantered inwardly, but failing immensely at cheering himself up with a morbid joke.

'_-Or would they drive out to middle of nowhere and leave me to eventually die of starvation or dehydration? No, thats way too simple and there's a possibility someone might find my body. Maybe they'll do experimentation's on me and feed me untested drugs until I'm a vegetable? What if they sell my organs on the black market or-!'_

Tsuki was dragged from his ever darkening thoughts at the rattle of the door knob across the area of the room. At that slight sound, his heartbeat quickened and he shivered, making his hands chafe in the tight cuffs behind him. His breath escaped him as anxiety once again overtook any sense he had managed to acquire while he had waited. The sting of unshed tears threatened to cloud his eyesight as the reality of his situation completely sunk in.

The raven from before closed the door behind himself as he slowly entered the room.

* * *

All was silent in the space save for the keen echo of Roppi's black shoes against the concrete as he approached. The two males eyed each other, not uttering a expression on the raven's face was blank and unreadable whilst the blond was the complete opposite: fear and confusion was evidently painted across his features.

Roppi considered the blond males appearance at the warehouse to be quite random and unexpected, to say the least. Though, it's not as if he could have foreseen or prepared for something like this, it just happened by chance...

'_Or was this really just "chance"_. _Have they already figured out my plans_?' He mused while staring the blond down.

Either way, this incident threw his day-to-day schedule and duties out of their balance. It was surprising and caught him off guard at first when his men had dragged in the limp body of the young male in front of him, the raven couldn't deny. He had tried to conceal his surprise with a frown, putting on his masks before anyone might notice. He didn't want to show the others that he had been fazed, he had to be impassive. There couldn't be any doubts or now_._

Though, he still questioned whether all of this was just coincidence or intentional.

'_This was by no means a coincidence, he couldn't have just happened to wander in here by accident… could he?_'

A nagging feeling in the back of his mind said that this boy was not to be trusted.

Roppi's doubts about this occurrence fought with his instincts. The blond's outward demeanor was so much like that of a child, so innocent and defenseless, unable to even harm a fly. He was open like a picture book, so what did he have to hide? No, he of all people knew that appearances were deceiving! That fact alone fed to the growing urge to pry apart his captive's facade and unearth the true_, _raw, bloody colors of his heart that lay underneath and see for himself.

By forcefully peeling off all of the layers to reveal what was deep inside huddled in the confines of his captive's minds was what Roppi enjoyed the most of his interrogations. To pick apart and analyze these humans, bending and breaking them to his will, they showed him the spectrum of all their crude colors. Inside, lodged under all those lies... they were all bitter. He had the satisfaction of showing the world that all of these humans that corrupted it were just as cruel and wicked as the next! Proving to everyone -no, to himself- that he was right all along. They were all the same.

But maybe this new toy could show him a new shade of venom bitterness that coursed through the humans' veins.

He could tell just by looking, this boy was different from the others who came to this room. He was… Sharper. Roppi's eyes narrowed at the detainee. He was quite the thespian. Others might not have been able to notice or pick up on this, but Roppi couldn't be fooled so easily. The blond knew how to play the part of an innocent bystander caught up in the crossfire without the bat of an eyelash. This was the first for a long time that he had found someone who could portray their role so flawlessly.

'How interesting.' The raven smirked inwardly, on the outside he showed nothing.

For now he could toy with him to test the male's limits before he got too serious, even if only a little- or at least until he became a liability.

"Strip." Roppi instructed bluntly with a deep frown set upon his lips. Tsuki looked up at the raven haired male, eyes wide in shock and confusion that momentarily overpowered his fear.

"Yo-you want me… M-me to-" Tsuki stammered, stumbling over his words, but was soon cut off by Roppi's wandering eyes.

"Oh, I guess you can't…" He sighed as he approached the flustered blond. Roppi turned the chair towards himself when he just happened to remember the boy was still bound. A small yelp escaped the startled Tsukishima when the chair was haphazardly swung to face the raven male that towered over him. He threw a questionable look at the male above him that the other ignored.

This boy was so easily unnerved that it puzzled him. What was so embarrassing about taking a few articles of clothing off in front of someone of the same gender? It wasn't as if this was totally foreign to people, yet the boy in front of him was acting like a shy school girl. He sighed yet again and rolled his eyes cynically. He really didn't understand humans at all.

The room was silent as a pair of thin pale hands reached for the blond's neck. Tsuki gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, heart picking up pace. He was restrained and unable to do much in his panicking state. If the raven intended to harm him, he would have no way of defending himself from his captor. A flicker of fear sparked in his chest as he helplessly waited for the hands to close around his throat.

There was a slight tug around his neck, but nothing more. Even when he awaited for the fingers to claw at his throat, they never came.

The blond cautiously cracked an eye open. Roppi had begun to unravel Tsuki's white scarf from around his neck, revealing untouched snow white flesh. He tossed the scarf, disregarding it onto the table and went back to his work of undressing the blond. His next priority was the bartender-like suit_._

'_Suit_s _him...'_ Roppi couldn't help but comment to himself. One after another, the black buttons on Tsuki's vest came undone with swift fingers.

"Wha- Wait! N-no, you don't have to do _that_!" Tsuki's panic filled voice echoed throughout the room as the raven fiddled with the red bow tie around his neck. He could undress himself all on his own there was no need for someone else to do it for him!

' _I can do it, now if it wasn't for these cuffs..!_' He tugged at the cuffs and whimpered desperately.

Roppi halted and looked Tsuki in his deep red eye's. He wasn't at all fazed by the blonds opposition of what he was currently in the middle of doing, but he wanted to see the boys reaction.

"I have to check you for a wire, so yes, I do have to do this." Roppi said continuing in disrobing Tsuki of his black vest, not removing his eyes from the seemingly younger males. What else would he be doing? As he thought about it, his mind began to wander-

'_-No. Stop thinking.'_

"I-I can d-do it myself…" The blond said almost under his breath. Tsuki's hushed comment didn't get past Roppi's ears and he sharply responded.

"Captives don't get such free reign."

Within seconds, Roppi's hands were undoing the last button on Tsuki's white dress shirt. Tsuki's face turned hot pink when cold fingers grazed his flesh. His back arched away at the alien contact to his unblemished skin. Being in contact with those icy fingers was strange but it wasn't any better than the cold back of the chair that easily penetrated the thin fabric of his shirt. For now he had to be good and endure it, or else Roppi might get mad. He didn't know what would happen if Roppi got mad, and Linda had warned him not to anger the raven. It would be best to play it safe for now.

Hachimenroppi rested his hands on Tsuki's toned chest before slowly moving them down his hips to his lower back. The raven began groping and fondling his back for a wire, that the blond knew, wasn't there. Feeling fingers down the length of his spine, the blond shivered at the concentrated touches. He tucked his head to his chest, assuming an almost pained expression. Of course, the raven noticed this.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, or is there something you _don't want me to find_?" Roppi put more emphasis on last part to prompt the male.

"Of c-course not, I have nothing t-to hide!" Tsukishima responded a little too quickly, making him sound even more suspicious. "I-it's just.."

"-It's just..?" The raven prodded and teased, knowing his toy was embarrassed but feigned ignorance.

"Nothi-mnngh-iing!" he shuddered at his touch.

Roppi almost smirked at the boy's reaction to his fingers circling in the small dip in his back. The way his cheeks pinkened was as amusing as he thought it would be.

"Wh-why did you d-do that!?" The boy questioned heatedly when he regained his voice.

"My hand slipped, ignore it." Roppi brushed the question off easily. He could tell that the other wanted to say more but decided against it. He resumed his ministrations, trying his best to hold in a snicker at the squirming blond.

Tsuki averted his gaze to his lap, flushed from ear to ear, biting his lower lip to conceal a throated moan. He tried to convince himself that the raven was just checking him for anything suspicious, but it was becoming harder and harder to believe. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the heat of the raven's breath on the nape of his bare neck.

"Mmmf..!" The rhythmic sound of his own heartbeat thrummed in Tsuki's ears. Drawing blood from his bottom lip at the sensation of Roppi's nails gently grazing the hem of his pants. A very weird sensation bloomed in the pit of his stomach which confused him to no end. He didn't understand it. Why did he feel this way? Why was he making such, such _lewd_ noises? He didnt like it, that much he knew. It felt... wrong. Tsukishima scrunched his face up, trying to resist the odd coiling in his tummy, hoping that it would cease soon. He wanted to hide his face in his scarf in shame from all the sounds that even he hadn't known he could make escaped him.

All the while, Roppi inspected the boy before him with calculating eyes, not missing a beat to observe and soak in every small detail, every slight movement the blond boy made. Even the restrained reactions and noises Tsukishima was making amused the raven. Toying with him was so easy and how the blond reacted only egged him on further. To be able to hold such power over another made him feel… authoritative. He couldn't stop himself from continuing to play with the preoccupied male slumped in front of him.

Roppi slowly slid the thin fabric over the boys shoulders and down his arms, only to get caught around his bound wrists along with the black vest. His eyes lingered for much too long at the expanse of freshly uncovered skin. He had to admit that even battered and bruised, the blond was still rather handsome. Although he had a pretty plain japanese-looking face, almond shaped eyes rimmed with thick blond lashes complimented his pale skin and accentuated his simple features. His small nose was sharp and slim, dividing the two sides of his symmetrical visage. Relatively thin caramel colored arched eyebrows that added to his childish exterior were knit together in a bewildered expression. His strong heart shaped jawline tensed at the close proximity of the raven. The glasses were the cherry on top as a finishing touch to his already magnanimous looks.

His gaze trailed up to the mess of golden locks framing his well defined cheek bones. Rarely ever did he come across a Japanese person with blond hair, save for Linda who insisted on constantly dying it for some reason. At closer inspection he saw that the roots were an equal shade of honey blond, unlike his smaller subordinate's, which were a darker pigment at the roots. Linda's hair was obviously bleached to high hell, like the dirty rat he was. In contrast_,_Tsuki's was a delicious golden shade of light butterscotch. He could feel himself drifting away from his initial intentions... what was he supposed to be doing right now?

-Oh well, it didn't really matter to him at this point, he was busy with more... interesting tasks.

'_His skin is so soft and smooth... same as a girls_.' Roppi commented to himself.

'_I wonder if he smells like one too..?'_

The blond tried his best to ignore the raven and shut him out, as if he wasn't even there. If he was cooperative with the raven, this "interrogation" would soon be over. With hopeful ambition, he sat obediently in silence like a dog forced into submission by its newly self-appointed master, because that was all he could do. He just needed to-

Driven by pure curiosity, the raven leaned forward to inhale the other's presence, right in the soft curve of his neck. He smelt of honey… and a hint of vanilla. Sweet; like a pastry shop. The smell was a tad bit intoxicating and the raven's mouth watered at the sweet aroma. Then he froze, realizing what he had just done. The blond had also frozen, petrified at his continued invasion of space. Attempting to be as nonchalant about it as he could make it seem, the male pulled away. He hadn't expected himself to actually lean down and smell him! His body just moved on it's own.

'_I really shouldn't be letting my guard down._' He tsked, lightly coming to his senses. He was getting off task. He needed to get back to _actually _checking him for a wire_._

Roppi leisurely kneeled down in front of him, moving his hands to Tsuki's thighs, and began to thoroughly pat him down. The raven slowly slid his hands down Tsukishima's legs making sure there was no bug in his clothes. Retracing his palms up his calves, squeezing lightly, he made his way back up to his lap. He felt the male's muscles tense up as he searched his body in a very unsympathetic manner. Roppi looked up at the blond's face, looking for any signs that he was relieved to see the raven had not found anything yet. A shadow had fallen over his eyes, making it difficult to see his expression.

He leaned just a bit closer to Tsuki trying to read his features. His right hand unconsciously sliding up from the bespectacled males knee to the top of his thigh, dangerously close to Tsuki's crotch. The other hand still firmly planted on Tsuki's knee squeezed just slightly at the pressure of his slow motion.

The glare of the lighting reflecting off the lenses of the males thin-rimmed glasses blocked those piercing carnelian orbs that rivaled his own. Roppi's eyes traveled south to Tsukishima'slips. The blond males thin pink lips glistened with his saliva, quivering as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his presence. The raven had the urge to reach out and touch them. He hadn't realized the hand that was on the blonds knee had involuntarily started moving towards those rosy lips-

"Nn-ngh… N-no stop!" The stammered cry forced its way past clenched teeth. The sound was almost inaudible. Almost.

At the noise, he stopped his outstretched hand before his cold fingers could acquaint themselves with Tsuki's lips. Unfortunately, his movements didn't go unnoticed. Tsuki's head snapped up to meet his lustful gaze, red eye's wide in awe at the other male. As if sensing Roppi's lewd thoughts Tsukishima's blush darkened and he averted his gaze back to the floor, unable to look him in the eye. While he had been reaching out for those lips, he was oblivious to the action of his thumb rubbing the others inner thigh. One move of his thumb absentmindedly grazing the growing bulge in between his legs to make the boy voice his displeasure and break him from his trance.

'_What. The. Fuck_.' What was wrong with him today? To allow himself to go so far was not what he intended, nor for the events to escalate _that _quickly!

Roppi's hands hastily removed themselves from Tsuki. Leaving his firm chest out in the open for prying eyes. He took a step back and released a shaky breath he wasn't aware he was holding and raked his hand through his black locks. He hadn't expected to lose his sense of restraint so easily. Losing his composition wasn't good, it was risky. He gave Tsukishima one last glance before sitting in a seat of his own. Tsuki finally looked up from the floor, and was greeted with an annoyed scowl.

"Tch, Let's get this over with already."

* * *

Author's note 1: _Howds This be Fushiko~! We did another chapter *woot-woot*! This was pretty hard! ShibaInu made everything as overly difficult as she possibly could- thanks soo much for that. It was originally a 20 page chapter so we split it into 2 parts. And after separating it we add to the first part and it became like 15 pages. So yeah- long update, Oh yay~! It might take awhile till we finish patching up the 2nd part to this 'cuz "life" and stuff (ShibaInu)… pfft. More like us getting distracted on how good looking Shizuo be. Hot damn indeed. Anywho please review we'd really like to hear what you Humans think of this so far and all dat jazz~ \\(^w^)/ Bye-nii~!_

Author's note 2:_ It's Mahou-ShibaInu yo! Thank you all wonderful people who read the latest installment of the sack of potatoes dubbed 'Live For Me'! (even though it's only the second one..) It means a lot to both of us that you would come back to read and it makes all our struggling worth it. I really tried on this chapter, trying to make it the best I could to my abilities- with the prodding and help of Fushiko of course. She really helped me smooth everything out and make it flow so that it was even somewhat comprehensible and vice versa! We also added some tasteful yummyness in there (did we go too far?), so please tell us what you think cuz that would make us happy and give us insight on your guys' opinions of this fic to encourage our lazy asses to write. See you guys (hopefully!) in the next chapter! Bye-byee~_


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

"Tch, Let's get this over with already." He said suppressing the burning that tried to rise to his cheeks at the sultry sound the blond emitted. He refused to let himself be unsettled by this male. No, that was not in his plans.

'_I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself in the middle of an interrogation with a kid who could possibly be some kind of spy. I'm supposed to be serious and on task!_'

The raven inwardly berated himself for his own carelessness. He knew little to nothing about the outsider, and to predict how the male would react was close to impossible. Unpredictability was a property he greatly disliked. With so many variables and unaccounted factors made the range of outcomes too overwhelming to calculate. Not having control over situations was dangerous.

This male was unpredictable to him, meaning he had the potential to be dangerous.

His sudden urges to play with this new 'toy' had made him careless, thinking that he needn't worry since the male was bound and intimidated by the scenery of the interrogation room. Even if he wasn't rattled by this, the raven had locked the door before he entered as a last resort if things went awry. And if the male found a way to overpower him there was no way he could get through a three inch steel door. His extra precautions, though they were beneficial, didn't justify the fact that he had let himself go to his own desires.

Right now he really had to be focused. He couldn't risk things getting out of hand and making a mistake…

'_But it's a little late for that now.._.' His inner self pointed out. He inwardly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. It was not the time to be getting even more carried away than he already had.

His earlier actions towards the boy struck him as unusual. He was not prone to letting his guard down so easily and getting carried away like that. But there was something... an air about the boy that made him appear so defenseless and small despite his physical exterior. Though just under the surface of that flimsy deceitful facade he was a totally different level from what he led others to believe, wasn't he? Like a wolf masquerading in sheep's skin.

Just like the most appealing of fruits could secret the most lethal poison inside.

Roppi narrowed his eyes. He wanted to test the males resolve and try to draw out the 'monster' with a little bit of teasing and prodding, to see how much it took before he cracked. '_How far would it take to break that mask to see the real rotten human underneath?_' He wondered.

But that would be for another time, right now he needed information.

Tsuki's eyes darted from Roppi to the black case on the left side of the table. He had been silent from the time he had sat down, brows scrunched together by a scowl, deep in thought. His muteness was making him anxious.

'_Why isn't he saying anything?_'

Not knowing what the other was planning did not settle well with Tsukishima. Bringing his gaze back to Roppi who now crossed his arms over his chest.

Finally he had snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"What was your name again?" Roppi asked for the second time that day with undisguised disinterest.

"Oh, Heiwajima Tsu-Tsukishima. Yo-your name is umm... Roppi-san, r-right?" He said looking deep into Roppi's aggravated carmine eyes.

"Thats _Hachimenroppi_ to you."

"B-but that 'Linda' boy called you-"

"What that little rat calls me doesn't matter. This isn't about him, he's not important." Roppi sternly interrupted.

His sharp change in attitude caught him by surprise. He didn't know why his captor was suddenly _so_ angry with him. Tsuki had just assumed 'Roppi-san' was what he'd rather be called, seeing as how the other blond chose to refer to him that way. And he hadn't meant to talk back it just... came out.

"O-okay… s-sorry." Tsuki stammered out his voice barely above a whisper. Feeling more embarrassed than he already had, an awkward silence drew soon after the words left his mouth. He shifted under the raven's heavy glare, not sure if he had managed to make him angrier or not.

"Are you cold?" Roppi broke the silence. He took note of Tsuki's eye movement and body language.

"Ex-excuse me?" Tsuki tilted his head to the side in confusion, not understanding the seemingly random question. It was cold, yes. But not to the extent of anything to worry over, just cold enough to make him shiver from time to time.

Feeling a slight draft hit his body, He looked down to see his revealed chest. Tsuki recalled the cold nimble fingers trailing down his spine. His cheeks instantly became a shade darker of pink, looking from Roppi's irritated stare to his suddenly interesting scarf laying in a heap on the table. Now he wasn't very cold.

"O-of course… y-yo-you just undressed me, why wouldn't I be cold?" Tsuki lied, too embarrassed to state otherwise.

Roppi's eyebrows knit further together noticing how males gaze flitted away for the slightest of seconds and his breathing faltered in hesitation. Anyone else might have not noticed or dismissed it as nothing, but the raven couldn't be fooled so easily. He could tell that the boy was lying. Even without looking in his eyes, somehow he could sense that he was hiding the truth. A vein in his neck twitched at the realization. The little brat had the nerve to lie right to his face!

"If the reason why you're here wasn't already obvious, I'll just say it out right 'we suspect you to be someone who could potentially pose as a threat to us'. I'm going to ask you some questions so there's no longer any inconsistencies or... misunderstandings. And if you cooperate and everything goes smoothly," Roppi sat back in his chair, resting his arms on the table nonchalantly. "we could work something out. You could possibly go home, back to your mundane little life, and forget any of this ever happened. _But_, only if you comply. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." Tsuki was curious as of what or who he meant by "us" and "we", but was too afraid to voice it.

"Although," The raven's eyes darkened a few shades. "If you refuse to cooperate, I _will _use other means to get the answers out of you."

The blond made no response to his added statement. There was a short pause as he mulled this over then gave a hesitant nod. Roppi accepted the nod as understanding and moved on to his next question.

"First off, what were you doing earlier today before you found yourself here?"

"...I-I was in *Kamezuka Koen… fe-feeding the birds. I like th-that park it's really peaceful, ya know? Before that I was w-with Erika-chan in Akiha-habara."

"And what exactly were you and this 'Erika-chan' doing?"

"W-well, she helped me buy a new phone. After that, we went to a cafe or two, th-then we went to the bookstore and she kept showing me these dou-doujinshi..." Tsuki said. A now ever-present blush stuck to his cheeks as he remembered the content of what Erika had shown him; novel upon novel full of pictures of different characters doing... obscene acts together. Shaking his head he tried to rid his mind of the lewd images. The raven raised his brow, but did not question the other across from him on his bizarre hobbies.

"And what is 'Erika-chan' to you? Your girlfriend?"

"N-no, not at all! W-we-we're just friends!" Tsuki exclaimed. The chain of his cuffs clinked at the attempt to flail his arms in front of himself and assure in a flustered manner that he was wrong.

"Why were you two going to Akihabara in the first place?"

"I needed to buy a new cell ph-phone… b-but I left that in… the park." The blond hung his head down at the realization that along with his new phone he had also left something else at the park: his messenger bag.

Roppi looked at Tsuki disdainfully. '_How could anyone be such a klutz? Is he really going with such a ridiculous tall-tale as this one?_' He thought disappointed at the poorly captivated 'lie' -if it was even a lie to begin with. But then why would someone purposefully put themselves in such a demeaning position?

Clearing his throat he resumed his meaningless questions to loosen the boy's tongue, so to speak.

"Where do you live?"

The blond was a little startled by the slightly abrupt question. Tsuki fidgeted struggling with the decision to tell Roppi where he lived. He didn't know what his captor would do with his information and couldn't risk endangering his brothers' lives.

"I'm n-not supposed to te-tell strangers," Roppi smirked at the added statement but his eyes were not smiling with him.

"b-but somewhere in the Saitama prefecture… pr-pretty sure." Tsuki said deciding not to tell him _exactly_ where he lived.

"M-may I ask wh-why?" The blond asked meekly hoping to not set Roppi off again.

"..." He said nothing, only a glare that warned for the boy not to press any further.

Tsukishima gulped and silently complied and awaited the next question that the raven would throw his way.

* * *

Roppi couldn't pinpoint exactly how much time had passed of debriefing the boy with meaningless questions, serving no real purpose to his interrogation. The information that he had gathered from Tsuki was of no importance or relevance, he talked of his job as a mail-boy, and of his tendency to constantly get lost. He thought that by ceaselessly firing meaningless question after question that the blond would eventually slip up. But thus far he only received nonsense in return. He was thoroughly fed up with trivial topics that arose from the exchange.

If the conversation was to be overheard by any other people, it would seem like two friends meeting after a long time. Both trying to reacquaint themselves by telling stupid stories and aspects from their everyday lives. Though that was quite different from the actual situation. At that point, Roppi finally decided to drop the talk and go straight for the information that he actually needed.

"I was told you were outside the warehouse when they found you. What exactly were you doing there?" Roppi said slyly leaning in and resting his chin into his palm, as if curious to the answer Tsuki would give. The captive straightened his posture, reconnecting his eye contact with Hachimenroppi's. Said man sat patiently awaiting his response. Tsuki's eye's lifted up to the ceiling as if searching for the memories.

Why would they go through the trouble of catching him if they weren't hiding or doing something illegal? Tsuki hesitated but he had to ask. Gathering all the courage he could muster he let out a shaky breath before speaking. "I co-could ask you the same question... wh-what are you doing that would make yo-you have to keep me here?"

Roppi's eyes closed to red slits at the unexpected change of subject. He wouldn't allow a pathetic human the upper hand on him. This was _his_ interrogation after all, not the other way around.

"Getting cocky now are we? That's none of your concern. I'm the one who's asking the questions here, so answer me." This bantering to and fro was getting him nowhere; he was at exactly the same point in this interrogation he was an hour or so ago.

The half dressed blond didn't understand what the other wanted from him at all. First he was questioning him about his everyday life and hobbies, and _now_ he wanted to know why he was here?

"I… g-got lost," Tsukishima's shoulders slumped, looking down and away as if ashamed of his own statement. "I was just trying to ask someone for dir-directions! I-I wasn't trying to spy…"

Roppi took note of the constant stuttering. '_Is he that afraid of being here or being caught?_' He asked himself, temporarily dismissing the stammering as fear.

"What are you so afraid of? If you haven't done anything wrong, then you should have no qualms answering my questions."

"You said before you were in Kamezuka Koen. Do you know where you are right now?" Roppi continued.

"U-Umm.. somewhere ne-near the wa-water. I-I think."

"Well from Kamezuka Koen to where we currently are," He readjusted in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and gestured to their surroundings with one hand. "it's around 2.4 kilometers away. _That's pretty far_. How did you just _happen_ to wander such a great distance from there? Please, explain to me exactly how that makes sense."

"I d-don't really know. I just kept walking, and walking… and walking. And t-then I ended up here."

Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably in the steel chair. Shoulders tensing at Roppi's disbelieving glare. How was he supposed to know? He wasn't aware he had gotten lost till after he was at the dead end of that alley.

The boy claimed that his trespassing was all an accident and that he hadn't meant to come across their building. He seemed so unassuming and quite harmless from what Roppi could tell. But the connection of his arrival and the impending date of their operation was suspicious to say the least. Not to mention his statements were a little too farfetched and irrational to be believed.

'_This kid has to be fucking with me. Feigning ignorance and making some shitty excuse like some child! There is no goddamn way he would make it 2.4 kilometers to the harbor and then make it through that clusterfuck of shipping crates! And then conveniently __happen__ to find his way in here on his own? There has to be someone helping him from the outside. He's blatantly lying right to my face and thinking he can get away with it!?_'

Roppi's eyebrow twitched in anger; he wasn't in the mood to play someone else's games. Nor did he have the time or patience to deal with a pain in the ass like him.

Roppi picked his head up from out of his hand, and sat further in his chair. He was becoming more aggravated as this continued. For some reason he couldn't tell what Tsukishima was thinking. His eyes became slits, showing only carmine irises.

"Then why'd you run?" He said venomously. The raven's voice reverberated off the cement walls startling the blond.

"Be-because I wa-was scared! Wouldn't you be freaked out if some random people started hunting you down like they wanted to-to eat you!?" He said, his voice cracking. Tsuki leaned forward, cheeks puffed. Roppi frowned deeper at this, he couldn't read the blond. The raven had always been good at telling if people were lying. But this boy in front of him showed no signs of that.

'_Then what if he isn't..? No, he has to be lying. There is no other way! Damn this kid is mendacious... but he can't completely evade me_.'

"Wrong answer, try again. Why don't you try thinking up something that's a little more believable this time. I'll rephrase the question: why are you here and what do you want? Who put you up to this?" Roppi stated darkly.

"I'm tell-telling the truth! No one made me do anything, I ju-just got lost again." Tsuki shouted. His body lunging forward pleading the other male to believe him.

Roppi quietly chuckled which gradually led to a fit of uncontrollable giggles. He was laughing but he wasn't amused in the slightest. If anything he was getting seriously fucking pissed off. Roppi's eyes glowed dangerously as he ceased all laughter. A serious expression now plastered to his face.

"Thats a load of bullshit and we both know it. Now stop screwing with me. Tell me why you came here." Roppi said coldly, not batting an eyelash. His patience was growing very thin and he was becoming increasingly aggravated by each passing moment by the lying little shit across from him.

'_Everyone lies..._' Roppi knew this kid had to be hiding something, just like everyone else. Just like all those filthy humans.

'_Humans are selfish and greedy, they continuously take until there is nothing left to feed their hunger. All they care about is themselves no matter what. No matter if they hurt others and throw them aside like trash in the process to save themselves. On the outside humans can lie and hide behind their many masks, pretending to care, pretending to love, pretending... always pretending! But on the inside they're all the same._ _They're all fucking disgusting on the inside! He's exactly the same as all the others!'_

Putting his hands in the pockets of his red-fur trimmed jacket he tilted his head up to the ceiling trying to decipher the male in front of him, but finding nothing in the dull gray. Hand gripping the cold metal of his beloved switchblade, he scowled daggers at the ceiling. The overhead revealed none of the answers he needed. Just... blankness. Averting his hard gaze back to the offending blond, his tight grip on his knife loosened.

"Calm down… breathe," Roppi whispered to himself forgetting Tsukishima's existence momentarily. Inhaling deeply through his mouth and exhaling from his nose slowly he began his calming exercises trying not to lose his temper.

Tsuki stared at Roppi, awaiting the next question. The raven just stared back, as if searching for weakness in Tsukishima's eyes. Roppi's eyes slowly narrowed as he gazed at Tsuki in what looked like disbelief. His eyes drifted from Tsuki to the black case next to him, then back to Tsuki.

'_Guess we're going to play this the hard way after all...'_

"You're lying." The raven said in a hushed tone, staring bullets at the blond. Even after trying to calm himself, it deemed useless when he looked back at the blond who innocently stared back, as if nothing was wrong. Roppi was gonna snap any second now, he knew so.

"Wha- N-no I'm not, I swear!" Anxiety taking over as he watched Roppi's hands slowly maneuver their way out his pockets and towards the dreaded black case. The blonds breath caught in his chest, fear tunneling his vision. Hachimenroppi never broke eye contact with his pleading carnelian orbs, as he brought the case closer to himself.

"Now are you going to tell me the truth, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"I-I'm n-not-" Tsuki choked up for a second, unable to finish his sentence. "I'm not ly-lying to y-you! Why can't you under-understa-and that I d-don't know anything!"

'_The little shit is obviously lying by the way he keeps stuttering every time he opens his bitch-ass mouth!_' Roppi's anger finally boiling over. He was finished playing games; he needed this resolved _now_. He was done wasting his time.

"CUT THE SHIT!" Roppi stood up and slammed his hands on to the steel table with a booming slam. "Why are you acting like you don't know anything!? Don't play dumb with me!"

Tsuki looked up at Roppi, eyes wide in shock. '_Hachimenroppi-san seemed so calm and collected. Why is he suddenly so angry?'_ Roppi towered over him breathing rapidly in his anger. Tsuki's eyesight began to blur with the threat of tears emerging from the sudden yelling.

"STOP _FUCKING CRYING_! WHAT ARE YOU, A CHILD?!" Roppi screamed, a vein popping on his forehead as he shouted. '_Why the hell!? No one his age should be such a pathetic crybaby!_' He clenched his fists, drawing blood from the palms of his hands. Roppi was too angry to even notice let alone care. He couldn't risk being caught… not yet.

He had to get to the bottom of Tsukishima's appearance or his whole operation would fail. And he would _not _let that happen, not after everything he'd done!

Tsuki kept holding his breath to keep from sobbing, only resulting in his face turning bright red from lack of oxygen. He didn't want to be yelled at anymore. All he wanted was to go home, to see his brothers.

'_Tsugaru-nii… Delic-nii… Help me!' _He cried internally.

"Who sent you? Who do you work for!?" the raven grabbed a fistful of the males collar, bringing him to eye level, trying to shake the answers out of him. Tsuki just went limp in Roppi's grip, shaking his head 'no' . Not trusting his voice to answer the irate man's questions.

Roppi looked down at Tsuki, incredulously. '_How dare he not answer me!'_ Roppi fumed. He was furious. First the blond was unreadable to him and _now_ he wouldn't stop crying like a little bitch!

Roppi lifted his free hand over his head, not even aware of what he was doing; just wanting Tsuki to shut the hell up! Before he could stop himself icy hands met heated flesh with a thundering '_SMACK!'_. Tsuki's glasses flew from his face and clattered to the floor at the collision to his cheek. His sobbing abruptly halted. He head remained frozen in the direction he had been slapped for a moment in pure shock. His reddened cheek burned with an electric sting.

Grasping reality once more, terror glowed in Tsuki's eyes and he began to hyperventilate. It hurt. He was in danger! He was going to hurt him more! His eyes wildly darted everywhere, anywhere else but Roppi.

'_I have to Get away! Get away! Get away from him!'_ The boy struggled back into the chair out of his captor's grasp, unable to free himself from his metal bindings in his disoriented state. Roppi took a step toward the blond.

"GE-GE-GET AWAY FR-F-F-FROM ME!" His instincts getting the better of him, Tsuki tried to jerk away but tripped and crashed to the floor. The cold concrete stung his bare skin on impact. He whimpered and piteously scooted away from the man and came to sobbing.

Roppi took another short stride to Tsuki, but halted at the boy's high pitched yelp. He had never seen someone so scared in his life, and at just being smacked no less. His hands fell to his sides as the anger he was feeling at Tsuki vanished. He felt very unsatisfied of the outcome of this transgression, he didn't even get to use his 'tools'_. _

Roppi took a deep breath, holding it until his hand was on the doorknob. Things had not gone how he would have planned or expected… in the end he came up with nothing. Shit.

"Oi!" He stomped at the metal door. "Open the fucking door!" Roppi cursed at his subordinate he had told beforehand to stand guard.

'_What the hell is that dumbass doing?_'

After a short pause the door gave a hollow clicking sound and creaked opened to reveal the dark hallway. Roppi jerked the steel door wide open with a growl to stare daggers at the man on the other side, but hesitated at the threshold.

Giving one last glance at the hiccuping blond, his face contorted into something similar to utter disgust.

'_Fucking pathetic…_'

* * *

Tsuki didn't know what to do, didn't know what was going on, or what was going to happen to him. The raven had erupted in rage and taken it out on him. Spouting venomous words that hurt almost as much as when he struck him and left so abruptly that he was still in shock. He could only think of the worst case scenario in his panicking state. He had heard the door slam shut a while ago, but that only meant a prolonged wait for something worse. The metal cuffs binding his wrists behind him had begun to cut deeper into his flesh at some point. He didn't even feel it, fear numbing his lean frame.

Black spots floated around his line of sight paired with shallow and ragged breathing. He was lightheaded. His skull felt like it was packed full with cotton and the room had long since blurred. When he tried to move, his surroundings spun wildly and the blond was unable to find a focal point. Everything was moving too fast for him. He felt sick. Squeezing his eyes shut was the best he could do to keep the dizzying sensation at bay.

He couldn't stay here, he needed out. He wanted out of here!

Soon enough his tears dried up. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor of the cold room. It felt like an eternity had passed dreading for the click of the door. Tsuki curled into a ball, his knees to his chest, shaking at the chill in the room.

'_What if I..._'

As if on cue the door clicked open. Tsuki kept his head towards the wall as he heard light footsteps approach him cautiously. Tsuki held his breath hoping that it was anyone else but Hachimenroppi. He really didn't think he could even look at the man without crying.

"-Heiwajima..." A familiar voice said softly, so as to not surprise him. He was a tad caught off guard that any of his captors had remember his name, but he made no response. It wasn't that he didn't want to, more that he physically couldn't. He couldn't find any strength to speak, as if his vocal cords were being strangled by some unseen force.

"Hey, you alright?" A warm hand gently rested itself on his shoulder and he couldn't help but twitch at the contact. Tsuki turned his head to meet the other blonds worry filled gaze.

Tsuki just gave a nod in response. Linda let out a long exhale in relief, before giving him a small smile. He stayed still as Linda outstretched his hand to help Tsuki up off the ground. The red-eyed boy just stared at his hand as if Linda was pointing a knife at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The boy in the yellow shirt said his smile growing as he reassured Tsuki. "I have orders to transfer you to a different room, is all."

Tsuki nodded and allowed the smaller male to help him up. Once Tsuki was stable on his feet again, Linda buttoned up his dress shirt and vest, draping the once discarded white scarf on his shoulders. Linda walked to the door before Tsuki interrupted him in his strides.

"Wai-wait… My-my glasses." He had trouble clearing his throat and his voice cracked when he spoke.

Linda looked at the older male then around the room for the said glasses. The younger male found them on the floor and picked them up. Wiping them off, he placed Tsuki's glasses on the bridge of his nose with a grin.

"You can't be 'Megane-kun' without your glasses~." Linda said in a sing-song voice trying to ease the tension.

They headed out the door and down a dark corridor. On the opposite side of the hallway they were going down Tsuki noticed a rusty-red door. It stood out in the neutral colored halls. The door was blood red, with a disconnected aura surrounding it; as if it didn't belong. The two blonds stopped in front of a gray door at the end of the eerie hallway.

Dread washed over Tsuki. The chattering of his cuffs echoed off the cold walls as he began to shake. Linda inserted a key, one out of many, into the lock of the door. He slowly opened it to reveal a small cell-like room, containing a cot bolted to the wall and a toilet. It was yet another windowless room, like the last.

Linda turned around to face Tsuki, his face no longer cheery or bubbly. He held out a different key and gestured with his hand for the older blond to spin around. Tsuki did as Linda motioned and turned his back to him. He felt the sharp relief of the cuffs coming undone on his wrists. He was so glad to have his hands back and the lack of restricted movement. But the smarting of the opened skin started to become known to Tsuki. He tried to rub away the pain as he entered into the cell-like room.

Linda looked up from the floor with an obviously fake smile, his eyes apologetic. As his honey colored eyes stared into blood-red orbs, he took a stiff intake of air. He was at a loss of words but he needed to say _something._

"I'll see you later then, Tsukimoto-kuuun~." He said in an attempt to sound mocking, but something was audibly off about it.

"I-it's Tsukishi-" Before the blond could finish, the door slammed in his face, an echoing clink of metal keys jingling together as it was locked. The sound of retreating footsteps was the only thing Tsuki could hear besides his own breathing. Tsuki went and laid on the stone hard cot, exhaustion infecting his achy body. It was the only other thing he could do in the confined space.

This whole time he was alert and anxious. His muscles were stiff. He knew that he was not in danger at the moment. He could finally rest. The events of the day had drained him and he dared not move an achy muscle. It was so dark, he couldn't see anything even with the little light that was seeping out of a slit in the gray door.

'_I just want to go home...'_

Tsuki reflected on everything that had happened. Though the raven haired man was shorter than him, he was terrifying. He was a very dangerous person. '_I don't want to die. I don't want it to end here... not in a place like this_' tears began to well up in the corners of Tsuki's eyes. With that thought he started to cry once more. Soon he drifted off into sleep, but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**Author's note 1:** _Fushiko here~ This chapter was a bit of a challenge for us procrastinators, but we got through it! Lots of things to think about -yes, yes. For those of you who don't know 'megane' means glasses. And Tsuki is quite the 'unappreciated glasses character' indeed! Also we totally forgot about it earlier but we __do not own 'Durarara!' or any of it's characters__ and all that unfortunate jazz. *notes: 'Kamezuka koen' is a childrens park in Minato Ward Mita 4-16-20 in Tokyo Japan. 'Akihabara' is a district in the Chiyoda ward of Tokyo, known for its electronics and anime related stuff. And last but not least if you didn't know what it was- Doujinshi __is the Japanese term for self-published works, usually magazines, manga or novels, and mostly contains naughty stuff. Damn that was long…. Anywho please review! It would be very much appreciated indeed. _

**Author's note 2:** _Hello~Hello~ This is Mahou-ShibaInu here, at your service! Hmmm... there's not much to say about this chapter, maybe cuz my mind has turned to mush? But anyway this chapter was pretty fun, maybe a little too fun on some parts *coughcough* Roppi's parts! and we both had a little laugh :3_

_But I hope you guys (the small amount of people reading this fic..) enjoy this new chapter and possibly review for our sad little lazy selves? Wooooo! I'm already pumped to work on the next chapter! See ya next time :x_


End file.
